Hora De Aventura - Finn Y Princesa Flama
by alexdream13
Summary: Summary: finn se enamora de a un chica que es la princesa del reino del fuego y decide por todos los medio hablar con ella


Summary: finn se enamora de a un chica que es la princesa del reino del fuego y decide por todos los medio hablar con ella

Recuerden visitar mi perfil para ver otras historias y en el caso de que no entiendan las descripciones que les hago en una historia visiten mi perfil en tumblr ahí van a estar todas las imágenes y canciones que use en los song fic

Descargo: yo no soy dueño de hora de aventura lo es pendleton ward

CAPITULO 1: ERES RARO

Era otro día común y corriente en Ooo la dulce princesa estaba con sus amigos finn el humano de 14 años y jake el perro de 28 años, ambos estaban en el techo de la casa de los muchachos probando la pirotecnia liquida que invento la princesa, ella había traído una caja llena para pasar la tarde con sus amigos, hasta que esta se fue por que finn actuaba raro para ella. Luego de que la princesa se fuera comenzó a llover obligando a que los jóvenes entren a su casa

-ya no llueve tanto ¿no quieres ir a jugar afuera?- pregunto el cachorro para alegrar a su hermano que estaba en el suelo viendo unas fotos de la princesa con un mechón del cabello

-ahhh-fue lo único que dijo finn al momento que jake le decía a BMO la pequeña consola con la que vivían que le mostrara un juego nuevo, al ver que no funcionaba jake se decidió a ir a buscarle una chica

-el tío jake te conseguirá una nueva enamorada…BMO vigílalo con tus ojos de robot- terminado de decir esto jake salió a buscar por todos los lados que sean necesarios una joven que pudiera hacer sentir mejor a finn. Mientras el cachorro se iba finn dejo de llorar por un rato y se acerco a la puerta

-finn ¿a dónde vas?- pregunto BMO mientras se acercaba al humano, finn solo lo levanto rápidamente del piso y lo tiro al aire, para luego agarrarlo

-voy a salir un rato para despejarme, mándale un video a jake de que estoy llorando ¿ok? chiquitín- respondió finn mientras dejaba a la maquinita en el suelo, la cual asintió y se sentó en el sofá para esperar para que luego llegaran sus amigos. El joven humano salió por la puerta y se fue a caminar sin rumbo por un rato para en un pequeño bosque que quedaba un poco lejos de su casa

-sería un buen lugar para que descanse ya me duelen los pies- hablo el muchacho luego de darse cuenta que nunca había estado en ese lugar antes, finn camino unos minutos por el bosque hasta donde encontró un pequeño estanque

-guau este lugar es increíble…de seguro le encantaría a jake, BMO, incluso marceline y a…la dulce princesa- dijo esto último mientras se sentaba en una roca y miraba su reflejo en el estanque

-no soy muy feo ni me veo muy joven ¿o sí?- se pregunto finn mientras se veía, lo que no advertía es que la dulce princesa conocía ese lugar ya que era ahí donde iba cuando era pequeña

-quizás sea que mi gorro es asombroso pero muy poca gente me vio sin el- pensó nuevamente finn mientras se sacaba su sombrero y se dejaba ver su largo cabello que le llegaba hasta mitad de la espalda, la dulce princesa estaba boquiabierta por el pelo del joven, lo había visto una vez cuando le puso el collar para evitar el control mental del lich pero era más corto

-ahora parezco una chica con el pelo así, la última vez que me lo corte fue cuando le di mi pelo a la bruja- volvió a pensar en voz alta el joven mientras agarraba su espada y comenzaba a cortarse con cuidado su cabello, luego de unos minutos de cortar se lo termino dejando lo suficiente para que se le viera como cuando la princesa le dio el collar de control mental pero más lacio

-mucho mejor, capaz que lo empiece a usar así- hablo el humano mientras se iba a su casa ya viendo que estaba atardeciendo, no sin antes notar como un montón de luciérnagas de muchos colores decoraban la escena de una forma muy romántica

-guau si consigo tener una novia es probable que la traiga aquí, ahora que lo pienso eso no sería una mala idea- pensó finn mientras la princesa esperaba que descartara la idea ya que ella iba casi todos los días a ese sitio. De pronto se escucho el sonido de un teléfono

-finn vuelve pronto a casa jake ya debe estar por venir- dijo la maquinita mientras cortaba el teléfono

-muy bien ¿dónde estoy?- se pregunto el humano mientras sacaba un mapa y se orientaba, ya cuando termino de ver el mapa se fue para su casa. La princesa se quedo un minuto esperando a no escuchar más pasos del héroe y salir de su escondite

-por fin se fue creí que me iba a ver- se dijo la princesa mientras salía de su escondite

-creíste bien- respondió finn mientras se bajaba de un árbol, quedando de frente con la princesa

-ehh…yo…es que…me perdí y…- se trato de excusar torpemente la princesa mientras finn hizo un gesto con la mano para que guardara silencio

-perdón por actuar raro luego te traeré los cohetes que olvidaste- hablo finn mientras miraba al piso

-ehh no puedes quedártelos, finn hay algo que quiero preguntarte... ¿quieres...ir al baile que organizare?- pregunto gritando la princesa mientras se sonrojaba

-está bien...luego nos vemos adiós- respondió el joven mientras se iba a su casa. Al llegar a casa vio a BMO jugando un juego, hasta que lo vio y detuvo su juego

-¿finn eres tú?- pregunto BMO viendo al joven con detenimiento ya que no llevaba su sombrero

-si BMO soy yo solo me quite mi sombrero y me corte algo el cabello- respondió el humano mientras se sentaba en el sillón

-emm te queda mejor así… ¿A dónde fuiste?- pregunto la maquinita mientras finn tomaba aire

-fui a caminar y encontré un pequeño bosque, luego apareció la dulce princesa y decidí irme- hablo el humano mientras sus ojos se aguaban, BMO que vio como estaba su amigo fue a buscarle un vaso de agua

-siéntate y hablemos- le dijo el robot mientras señalaba el piso y ambos comenzaron a hablar

-ya veo- hablo la maquinita mientras veía a finn en el piso con los ojos húmedos y una sonrisa

-jaja sirve esto de hablar con alguien- dijo el héroe mientras sonreía al pequeño robot, con el trozo de cabello de la dulce princesa al lado trayéndole amargos recuerdos

-FINN HERMANO TAL VEZ QUIERAS SALIR DE LA CASA- grito jake mientras abría la puerta y luego la cerraba de un portazo

-¿por qué? ¿Qué pa?...- no pudo terminar finn ya que vio como su casa empezó a prenderse fuego

-AHHHH- grito BMO mientras finn lo agarraba y lo arrojaba en dirección a jake

-luego me explicas ahora ve a buscar a alguien para que nos ayude con esto- grito el humano mientras su hermano salía con la consola de su casa, finn mientras subía al techo de su casa

-HEY TÚ ¿POR QUE QUEMAS MI CASA?- grito finn mientras una gran llamarada de forma humanoide lo miraba con furia pero más con una expresión triste.

-TU…TU FUISTE A MI REINO Y LUEGO ME PREGUNTAS QUE POR QUE VENGO- grito ahora la joven de fuego que se trato de acercar a finn para atacarlo pero fue detenida por los cohetes que quedaron en el techo de la casa de finn cuando vino candy, estos 7 cohetes que volaron por el cielo hicieron una pequeña lluvia mientras hacían a la princesa más pequeña llevándola a su forma original

-es una chica…glob estas bien- grito esto último finn mientras la princesa le lanzaba una bola de fuego que choco contra la caja de fuego artificiales que produjo que una verdadera tormenta se formara, finn sin dudarlo un minuto fue a cubrir a la princesa de la lluvia pero ella cayo del techo de la casa

-qué raro no siento que estoy cayendo- se dijo a sí misma la princesa mientras sentía un extraño calor

-es porque te tengo- dijo finn mientras sostenía a la princesa cubriéndola de la lluvia con su cuerpo, el se estaba sostenido con el trozo de cabello de la princesa, el héroe se dirigió a la ventana por la que salió para subir al techo y entro por ahí

-¿te encuentras...?- no pudo terminar de hablar el joven que fue abofeteado por la joven que comenzó a llorar

-lo siento- hablo el héroe mientras veía como la joven se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Primero te gusto luego no te gusto y ahora me salvas- dijo la muchacha de fuego mientras se sentaba en el piso de la casa del héroe y se ponía a llorar

-yo...lo que pasa...es- trato de hablar el joven pero no podía hablar bien ya que la princesa era muy hermosa

-¿sabes qué? Solo no me vuelvas a buscar- hablo la joven, la princesa salió volando en dirección al bosque dejando un camino de fuego que finn siguió hasta el lugar que visito hoy

-este lugar tiene algo que me hace volver a él- pensó finn mientras observaba como la princesa tenia cuidado de quemar las cosas como tratando de no quemar nada

-soy tan tonta- soltó triste la princesa mientras comenzaba a llorar finn se iba acercando a la joven hasta que un pequeño lobo de fuego lo mordió

-AHHHHHH- grito el héroe llamando la atención de la chica, la joven se volteo a verlo mientras se sostenía la pierna con el perro aun en ella

-sun déjalo- hablo la princesa mientras se acercaba al joven, el cachorro lo soltó y dejo ver que además de la mordida tenía una quemadura

-gracias yo...- trato de hablar finn pero la princesa volvió a abofetearlo esta vez más suave pero igual dejándole una quemadura

-¿ahora me persigues?- pregunto con lagrimas mientras volteaba a ver a su...¿mascota?

-escucha no te conozco no sé nada de ti...pero… creo que me…gustas por eso te salve...y lo volvería a hacer- respondió finn sonrojándose mientras explicaba todo, la princesa lo miro un rato sorprendida de las palabras que uso y luego se detuvo en verlo un segundo

-no se ve igual a como la vez que fue al reino, ni tiene la misma voz que escuche- pensó la joven mientras finn la tomaba de los hombros y suavemente la movía para que saliera de su trance

-¿estás bien?...ahh… ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el joven mientras la muchacha lo veía absorta de lo que escuchaba

-dime princesa flama…¿vives con un perro?- le pregunto la joven todavía viéndolo de pies a cabeza

-ehh si él es mi hermano- respondió mientras la princesa lo seguía viendo de forma rara y con lo último que dijo lo miro ahora 10 veces más raro, de pronto se escucho el estruendo de un rayo

-mira vamos a mi casa y me explicas porque viniste aquí ¿te parece?- hablo el héroe mientras le daba la mano a la joven

-te quemare si...- trato de terminar de responder la joven pero el muchacho tomo su mano

-no me importa esta por llover y no quiero que te lastimes- hablo el héroe mientras unas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, el viaje a la casa del árbol fue más eterno para la princesa que para el héroe para la mascota de la joven no ya que durmió mientras finn la convencía de que fueran a su casa y luego volvió al reino

-tu casa se va a...- trato nuevamente la joven de hablar pero fue callada por un gesto de finn

-tranquila cuando termine de llover me preocupare por eso- respondió el héroe mientras entraba con la joven

-eres raro- soltó la princesa mientras veía al héroe de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en sus brazos, pecho, ojos y en especial el cabello

-¿en que soy raro?- pregunto el joven mientras veía a la joven con una sonrisa

-¿ves? En eso...te lastime y todavía me sonríes incluso estoy destruyendo tu casa- respondió la princesa mientras señalaba al joven y el piso de su casa

-puedo curar esto y puedo arreglar la casa- hablo finn mientras indicaba que no le molestaba nada de ella

-también eres raro en otra cosa- dijo la princesa mientras se sonrojaba

-¿en qué?- pregunto el humano mientras se acercaba a la princesa

-en nada...mejor déjalo así- respondió la princesa mientras miraba a otro lado, el joven la guio a la sala de estar para que estuvieran más cómodos

-princesa puedes sentarte en el sillón- hablo el héroe a la princesa mientras ella se sentaba en un sillón de la sala del héroe, luego de explicar todo se escucharon voces y pasos afuera. Rápidamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a jake totalmente exhausto y mojado junto con la dulce princesa, mentita, BMO, marceline, la princesa grumosa y arcoíris igual de mojados

-finn ya venimos a…- todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como la casa no mostraba indicios de estar quemada, pero rápidamente voltearon su vista para ver como finn y la princesa flama hablaban tranquilamente, la princesa estaba sentada en el sillón del joven sobre una lamina de aluminio

-hola chicos- saludo finn mientras seguía hablando con la princesa, todos se acercaron a los chicos viéndolos de manera rara

-¿pasa algo?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo finn y la princesa produciendo la risa de ambos

-¿QUE PASA AQUI?- grito una vos femenina que hizo que se alarmaran todos

-MARCELINE SI SIGUES GRITANDO TE SACARE DE MI CASA- grito jake a la vampira que lo veía confundida

-HEY YO NO ABRI LA BOCA FUE… ¿bonni?- dijo la vampiresa asombrada de que la princesa sea la que gritara

-bueno…lo que pasa…es que…jake dijo que la casa estaba en llamas y yo la veo perfecta- se excuso la princesa

-bueno la princesa vino aquí queriendo matarme…pero luego de que la salvara empezamos a hablar y nos dimos cuenta que fue un mal entendido- respondió finn mientras se levantaba del sillón

-uhlala ya veo…bueno será mejor que los dejemos solitos- dijo jake mientras trataba de sacar a la multitud de gente de su casa

-luego hablare contigo con jake- el humano hablo mientras veía a su hermano con una cara que asustaría a marceline

-¿o-ok?- respondió con miedo el cachorro mientras temblaba

-uhh finn ¿cuándo nos ibas a decir que tenias novia?- hablo la princesa grumosa haciendo que finn y la princesa se sonrojaran

-ella y yo...¿no somos novios?- respondió finn mientras se miraba para otro lado para evitar las miradas de sus amigos mientras se daba cuenta de la respuesta que dio

-ahh ¿no?- dijo la princesa rápidamente sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo, finn la miro un segundo y luego sonrió lo mismo hizo la princesa

-bueno como sea, será mejor que vuelvas a tu reino- dijo la dulce princesa mientras se iba triunfal a la salida de la casa del héroe

-jake lo mejor será que se quede ya que es muy tarde y todavía llueve- hablo finn mientras todos lo veía, jake miro un momento a la princesa y luego sonrió

-si la princesa quiere quedarse por mí no hay problema- respondió calmado el can mientras a su hermano la cara se le iluminaba al igual de la princesa flama que igual sonreía

-pero su casa se quemara si es que se queda- repuso la princesa tratando de no levantar su voz y señalando las marcas que dejaba la joven

-en eso no hay problema resulta que flambo sabe un escudo protector y lo puedo llamar para que de paso explique donde está la princesa…tu también te puedes quedar si quieres arcoíris, así tenemos una noche doble de pareja- respondió jake mientras se estiraba por su celular y llamaba a flambo a la vez que se sonrojaban finn y la princesa por lo que decía el cachorro

-jake amigo ¿Qué cuentas?...ajam…si…ok déjalo en mis manos- respondió la flamita mientras jake le explicaba lo que debía decir al rey

-listo vendrá en unos minutos y le explicara todo al rey en el camino- dijo jake mientras bajaba unas sabanas al sofá con sus poderes

-gracias a todos por venir a ayudarnos, que descansen- hablo finn mientras acompañaba a todos a la salida. Luego de que todos se fueran llego flambo y puso el escudo protector

-muchas gracias flambo- dijo jake mientras bostezaba y veía la hora que eran las 2 de la madrugada y la lluvia había parado hace una hora

-muy bien ya es muy tarde yo ya me voy, nos vemos luego jake- respondió la pequeña llama mientras se despedía del cachorro con un choque de puños. Jake entonces entro a su casa y se encontró con arcoíris que le hacía señas para que vaya a ver algo, el perro se detuvo al ver que finn y la princesa flama se habían dormido jugando con BMO en la cama del héroe

-jeje será mejor que los dejemos solitos- hablo jake mientras se iba con arcoíris al cuarto de huéspedes de los héroes. A la mañana siguiente finn se despertó junto a la princesa flama, ambos se despertaron al mismo tiempo y pudieron ver que BMO dormía entre medio de los dos, en la pantalla del robot aparecía una puntuación muy alta que decía "FINNRARO" y "FXFP", pero esta ultima la escribió BMO minutos después de que la pareja se durmiera


End file.
